Untitled
by Zaxel
Summary: Nero questions the meaning of Dante's shop, Devil May Cry. But aside from proving that devils can cry, he also decides to prove that devils can love as well. Shonen-ai. DantexNero. Drabble.


_It's been a while. o.o_

_**A/N:** This is based off my own belief of what would happen after DMC4. I know that my theories of Nero are probably wrong, especially after the release of DMC4 in February. I researched the game as much as I could._

* * *

"Why did you name your shop Devil May Cry?" Nero suddenly asked.

Dante looked at the other in question while trying to stop himself from yawning. "What?" He had only heard half of the question.

Nero rolled his eyes, hating to have to repeat himself. "Your shop. Why did you name it Devil May Cry?"

Dante blinked, taking a moment to think about answering the boy's question truthfully or just play it off. If he told Nero the straight truth, he might start asking questions about his past and Dante really wasn't in the mood to answer any of those. The boy could get real nosy if he wanted to, somehow worming his way into Dante's past without him even knowing it! But then again, Dante never had anything to hide. It was just his past was a touchy subject and it wasn't an easy task to get any detail about his mother or brother out of him. Not even Trish brought up the topic. Well... the question wasn't even that serious anyway.

Dante simply shrugged. "I don't know, just felt like it I guess."

The human demon hunter looked at Dante in suspicion. "Yeah, right. There has to be some kind of meaning behind the name."

"I thought it was cool," he answered before letting out another tired yawn and scratching his head. Why was he so tired?

Nero shook his head. "That's not your style, Dante," he said as he eyed Dante's wall of prized demonic heads. "Devil May Cry? Sounds like it has some kind of... sentimental quality to it."

"You really think so, huh?" the older male sighed while removing his feet from the top of his desk and leaning back in his chair. The other disregarded him and just eyed the wall. "Why do you want to know?"

"I don't think devil's _can_ cry."

Dante's quirked up an eyebrow in question. "Really? Why do you think that?"

The younger white haired male averted his gaze from the wall to his demonic arm, looking at it as if he were lost in thought. "A devil just can't. Why would they?" He said as he made a fist with his cursed hand. "They have no soul," he continued, his tone bitter. "They have no reason to care about anything. How could they shed even a single tear when they cant even feel any sort of compassion, let alone any kind of emotion. Maybe anger... or hate. But that's what makes a demon."

Nero paused and looked away from his glowing hand back to the wall. "So I guess they feel something, just not anything to cry for, I suppose. It just doesn't seem possible to me."

Dante couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. "Is that what you think?"

Nero nodded, not looking back at Dante. "Yeah."

Dante laughed again. "So you're telling me that devil's don't have not even the smallest amount emotion?"

This time Nero turned around to face Dante. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Kid, you have no clue what you're talking about."

Nero's expression changed to that of curiosity. "What?" He was a little surprised at Dante's words.

Dante looked away as he remembered the words that were told to him a very long time ago. "You'd be surprised to find demons that actually cry about something. I mean, maybe one day you'll find that somewhere out there even a devil may cry when he loses a loved one."

"Is that right? So you're saying they can love too?" Nero was now standing in front of Dante's desk with his arms crossed over his chest. He held a firm expression, his resolve unwavering.  
Dante wasn't moved at all. He was quite the opposite with a playful smirk dancing on his face. "Damn straight."

Nero scoffed. "You got some way to prove that to me?"

"Actually… I do."

Nero gave Dante a confused look, not exactly expecting Dante to prove anything. "How?" Now the boy was very interested.

Nero's blue eyes watched as Dante casually stood up from his seat and make his way around the desk to where the boy stood. Nero gave Dante an odd look, wondering why the other devil hunter was standing so close. His eyes went wide when he was suddenly pulled into an embrace.

Nero said nothing. It was simply too awkward. Why was the son of Sparda hugging him?

"Dante...?"

"Devils can love—just as much as any human. They can even shed a tear especially when they lose someone they love. They feel emotion…just like humans."

Nero just stood there in Dante's arms, unsure of what to do. But why was he blushing? Did he feel embarrassed to be hugged like this by another man? He knew he felt uncomfortable but he was unsure about the feeling in his gut.

"There are humans just as evil as any devil. You, yourself, should know that," Dante said, still holding the younger male in his arms. "But there are also kind and compassionate demons; Maybe kinder than any human."

"Maybe a little bit too kind," Nero finally said.

Dante chuckled a little, hugging Nero tighter and pressing the side of his face against Nero's and whispered, "Only when they fall in love."

"Dan…Dante?"

Said man pulled back slightly only to lean back in and press his lips against Nero's. The younger male's eyes nearly popped out there's sockets. What the hell was Dante thinking?

But the kiss was ended as quickly as it began. It was a small peck but it was enough to fry Nero's brain completely.

"Wha...?" the boy blinked idly, staring at a smirking Dante, in bafflement.

"Just provin' a point, kid," the devil hunter said once he pulled back from the embrace with a shrug.

Dante to turned to walk away but Nero stopped him, grabbing him by his shoulder. Dante looked back at the boy in question.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Ha. I know you're not stupid, kid. Take you're time. Think about it."

And with that, Dante walked off, grabbing his coat along the way and exiting the shop to do something productive, leaving a very disorientated Nero alone in the shop.

Wait...

"You never answered the question!!"


End file.
